Karina
Appearance Karina is an older girl who appears about 18 with pale lavender hair and violet eyes. She's very pale, just a touch away from white, with large white-feathered wings flecked with a few purple-black speckles. She wears pale violet lipstick. She's often seen wearing a silver forehead band with a moonstone ball-teardrop in the middle, pearl earrings and necklace, a white headscarf and cloak, a white veil over her nose and mouth, a white choker, tall white satin gloves, a slightly cropped white silk sweetheart top, white half-skirt that ties at her hip and the tip lands at her knee rimmed in gold, white leggings and knee-high, slightly heeled boots, short silver armband around her left wrist, large clouded quartz rose clasp holding her headscarf in place, white velvet ribbon wrapped beneath her chest, and mild m shaped headband. Personality She's sort of a mother figure, with a calm demeanor, however she's also very intelligent and can be somewhat warlike. She's a skilled battle strategist and, while she may not always agree with the war, she still plans and fights for it. She does not trust easily, and is very strict. She expects nothing but the best from anyone under her command, and is very leaderlike. Powers She has lunar/light magic and a bit of shapeshifting, as well as her ability to fly. Her staff acts sort of like a weapon, but she also uses it to channel her magic so she doesn't burn herself out. Her shapeshifting encompasses a snowy owl and an arctic wolf, both albino with violet eyes. Another ability is angelic music, which is taught to all Misairi from birth. It calms angelics and is painful to full demons, though mildly uncomfortable to partial demons. To those without demonic or angelic blood, it imparts a slightly sleepy sensation, if anything. Weapons Karina's primary weapon is a sturdy birchwood staff topped with a moonstone, but she is also capable of using swords to fight. Her armor is silver, and provides a painful burn to any with demonic blood. Trivia * Karina is actually over 200 years old. Due to being an angelic being, she ages at a much slower rate than a normal human, and thus only appears to be 18. * If she continues to age at this rate, she could live to be around 1,285 years old, give or take, if she isn't killed prematurely. At this time, her mortal body would appear to be 90. * she ages one year for every 14 of our years * All this math was done by Hootsie * She is immune to illness. Now, that's not to say that venom wouldn't do anything to her, she just can't get the flu or anything like that. * During the chaos of the Light Side missing 4 or 5 of their leaders, Karina stepped up to take charge Relationships Aronia: Acts as a mother figure to her Sarana: They haven't interacted to date Ryka: They haven't yet interacted. Dawn, Midnight, Solstice, and Diana: She adores them as her pets/familiars Images Karina in her armor- Category:Females Category:Light Side Category:Alive Category:Characters Category:OCs